Strawberry Panic Episode 2 Surprise
by Nagisa452
Summary: Shizuma recieves a letter requesting that she become the new Head-sister of Miator. She accepts this offer so that she can be with Nagisa. Tamao begins to become jealous.


Strawberry Panic

Episode 28

"Surprise"

7:00 am, Shizuma pours herself a cup of coffee, with a smile on her face; a smile that she hasn't had in a while. She walks over to the window, looking at the trees that enclose the villa's grounds. Miyuki had left already, to go see some house that her fiancé and she will live in. As Shizuma finishes her coffee, she heads up stairs to change, and to get ready to go register as the next Head-sister of Miator. "I wonder what Nagisa will say when she sees me as the new Head-sister. Hehe, I can only imagine." Shizuma thinks to herself laughing at the thought. An hour later she grabs the registration form and walks down the path to the road where a private taxi waits to take her to the school's main gates.

Later on, back at the Strawberry Residence, Tamao and Nagisa get ready to head down to the cafeteria for breakfast. "Oh Tamao-chan, hurry I'm getting hungry." Nagisa says as she waits impatiently for Tamao, who is trying to fix Nagisa's hair. "I'm sorry Nagisa-chan; I just want your hair to look perfect. Hehe, okay let's go." Tamao says as she adjusts the ribbon in Nagisa's hair. "There now it's perfect, just like you are my Nagisa-chan." Tamao says as Nagisa begins blushing. "Oh Tamao-chan, I'm not a little girl." Nagisa says in embarrassment still blushing. While Tamao and Nagisa head down to the cafeteria, Tamao finishes laughing at Nagisa's earlier comment. On there way there they meet their four friends from Le Rim academy: Chikaru, Remon, Kizuna, and Kagome. "Good morning everyone." Nagisa says as she greets her friends. "Morning Nagisa-oneesama." Kagome says. "So are you guys headed to the cafeteria?" Tamao asks. "Yes, would you two like to come with us?" Chikaru asks Tamao. "Sure you can." Nagisa says with enthusiasm. So then the six of them head off to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Shizuma finally arrived at the front gates of Astraea Hill's three connected academies. "Being back at Miator brings back good memories and some bad ones." Shizuma says. As Shizuma begins walking to the Head-sister's office, she sees some familiar faces, except Nagisa's. Shizuma gets to the office and knocks on the door. "Come in". The former Head-sister says. "Ah Hanazono-san, its good to see you again, what brings you back to Miator?" She continues. "Well, I came to register as the new Head-sister of Miator." Shizuma explains. "Ah I see... well it is time for me to retire. I'm sure you'll do just as good a job as I have done while I was here. Let's see the registration form...ok...ok, well it appears everything is in order. Keep these girls in shape, Sister Hanazono-san." The Former Head-sister finishes, while carrying the last of her stuff out. "Now let's call Nagisa, up to my office, hehe." Shizuma says as she sends a letter requesting Aoi Nagisa to come to the sister's office.

As Nagisa finished her breakfast, one of the students that assists the head-sister, walked up to Nagisa and said that the Head-sister wanted to speak to her. Nagisa was frightened, because she hasn't heard that there is a new Head-sister. When she got to the door she, knocked on it and heard a voice that she remembers. Nagisa opens the door and sees Shizuma sitting in front of her new desk. "Uhm…Shizuma-sama! What are you doing here?" Nagisa asks in confusion. "Hehe, I'm the new Head-sister of Miator. I got a letter in the mail, asking that I become the new Head-sister." Shizuma explains. "But doesn't that mean that you're also the new Head-mistress of Miator?" Nagisa asks trying to understand. "Yes it does, my adorable Nagisa." Shizuma answers. "This means, I can watch over you again just like I did in my 6th year."Shizuma finishes. "Oh I'm so happy that I can see you more Shizuma-sama." Nagisa says with a smile on her face.

After talking to Shizuma, Nagisa returned to her friends who were just walking through the doors of the Strawberry Residence. "Nagisa-chan, what did the sister want?" Tamao asks in a frightened tone. "Tamao-chan we have a new head-sister, its Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa says in excitement. "That's good, atleast you're not in trouble, right Nagisa-chan?" Tamao says trying to hide her jealousy. "Now that Shizuma-sama is here, it'll be just like when you and I were 4th years." Nagisa says remembering the time when she first met Shizuma. "Hey lets go see how Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan are doing?" Chikaru asks. "Ok, let's go then." Nagisa says. Then they all head up their stairs to the Spica wing of the Strawberry Residence. Then they get to Yaya's says. "Hey Yaya-chan, how are you doing?" Nagisa asks as she opens the door. "Nagisa-san, hey I'm glad you're here, it's good to see you all." Yaya responds. "How does it feel to be fifth years?" Yaya continues. "Its ok, did you hear that Shizuma-sama is our new sister?" Nagisa asks. "No, I guess that's a good thing for you isn't it, Nagisa-chan?" Yaya says. "Hehe well, yeah it is." Nagisa says. So then they all continue, telling yaya what happened at the Etoile election.

"I wonder if Shizuma went to register?" Miyuki thinks to herself as she drives back to the villa. Miyuki and her fiancé had been to 7 different sea side homes, looking for the perfect place to stay. Her wedding is in 2 months and Miyuki and her family have a lot of stuff to get ready before the wedding. "Ahh, I sure hope Shizuma's day was better than mine was." Miyuki says as she pulls up into the dirt road that leads to the villa. She walks in and throws her purse on to the table and lies down on the couch. While sitting there she pulls out her cell phone and calls Miator. "Hello, this is Sister Hanazono Shizuma." Shizuma says as she answers the phone. "Hey Shizuma, sounds like you got the job, do you like it?"Miyuki asks. "Yes I do, I get to see Nagisa everyday now. I'm really happy." Shizuma says with happiness and excitement in her voice. "Well guess I'll see you when you come to my wedding, ok?" Miyuki says looking at the clock. "Ok see you then, Miyuki" Shizuma says and then hangs up.

Back at the Strawberry Residence; Nagisa, Tamao, Chikaru, Kizuna, Remon, Kagome, and Yaya finished their conversation about what happened at the Etoile election. "Well I guess its time for us to go eat dinner, would you like to come with us Yaya-chan? Tamao asks. "Uhm, I have something I have to do but, thank you for asking." Yaya says as she looks out the window. "Well ok see you later Yaya-chan." Nagisa says as the six of them leave Yaya's dormroom. As they walk to the lounge for dinner they start talking about what classes they have now. "Well since Nagisa-chan and I are now 5th years, we have to take Geometry classes and more language classes." Tamao says as she reads the board in the lounge that tells the 5th years what classes they take this semester. "Kizuna and I are taking English and French classes this years, since we're 3rd years, and Kagome is now a 2nd year so she is taking Literature and English." Remon says reading the list. "What about you Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa asks. "Well since you know I'm sixth year, I'm taking literature and poetry classes this term." Chikaru answers. While they had dinner they all talked about what will happen this year.

Back at the villa, Shizuma just got back from her new job as the head-sister. Miyuki was reading a book on sea-side homes, when Shizuma came in. "Hey Miyuki how was your day?" Shizuma asked. "Oh it was horrible. There are no sea-side homes that are nice." Miyuki answers. "You mean no homes that are away from the streets?" Shizuma asks a smile on her face. "Yes. I want someplace peaceful." Miyuki says. "Well you could have this villa." Shizuma suggests. "No! I couldn't take this home from you Shizuma." Miyuki says. "No its ok, Miyuki. You should have it, besides I'll be staying at Miator from now on." Shizuma says smiling at the fact of seeing Nagisa even more. "Well if you really mean it, that me and my fiancé can live here, then thank you Shizuma." Miyuki says. So then Shizuma begins to tell Miyuki about how her day went, telling her about Nagisa's expression when she walked in. "Well sounds like you really enjoying being the new head-sister of Miator." Miyuki says "I am, I really am happy Miyuki but tomorrow will only get better." Shizuma says

Nagisa finished combing her hair and began getting in her bed, when Tamao walked up to her. "Well Nagisa-chan, tomorrow begins the first day of our new classes as fifth years." Tamao says. "Oh I hope Geometry will not be as hard as French was." Nagisa says in grief. "Don't worry Nagisa-chan; I will be there to help you out if it does." Tamao says. "Thank you Tamao-chan goodnight." Nagisa says. "Goodnight, Nagisa-chan." Tamao says


End file.
